A need constantly exists for more fascinating and realistic table games of economical construction to attract the interest of young and old. It is the principal object of this invention to assist in fulfilling this need by the provision of an extremely interesting and fast moving horse racing game which can be played by plural players on a competitive basis and which employs many of the features of realism found in professional racing.
Another object is to avoid some of the pitfalls of the prior art by providing a racing game whose playing rules are simplified and not confusing and in avoiding the possiblity of boredom sometimes prevalent in table games due to repetition in playing, without variation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.